cuenta regresiva
by Hikari-chan Haruno
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente tu vida empieza a cambiar? ¿Si todo empieza a perder sentido? ¿Si tu vida ya no importa y si lo único que te importaba ya no existe? y si...tu vida acabara? ¿que harias si ya no hay un camino que seguir?


_¿Qué pasaría si de repente tu vida empieza a cambiar?_

-¡sakura corre!-

_¿Si todo empieza a perder sentido?_

-¡ahhhhh!- un grito se escucho a lo lejos

-sakura ya vienen por nosotros, sakura de una maldita vez ¡corre!

_¿Si tu vida ya no importa y si lo único que te importaba ya no existe?_

-vamos sakura, ya es tarde para él-miro a aquel chico, su cabellera negra relucía con las llamas atrás del, sus ojos negros la atravesaban hasta lo más profundo.

-¡sasuke no lo entiendes! Es mi mejor amigo ¡es mi hermano!-

-sakura, ya no podemos hacer nada por naruto, la tercera bomba exploto y el estaba cerca del epicentro, no creo que sobreviva y si lo hizo **ellos **se encargaran de eliminarlo y harán lo mismo con nosotros si no nos apuramos-le dijo con pesadez aquel dueño de esos ónix que ahora reflejaban todo el dolor que ambos sentían por la partida de aquel rubio que prácticamente era el sol de muchos-vamos sakura el se sacrifico por nosotros, muchos lo hicieron, al menos nosotros debemos llegar vivos

_Pues es muy simple, solo empieza a contar de tu edad para atrás. Un juego simple ¿no? Pues ellos no lo consideraron un juego. Aunque tal vez si los causantes de todo aquello. Los causantes del dolor de muchos, de muertes inocentes_

-ya no puedo mas sasuke, déjame aquí-

-vamos sakura levántate, no te rindas ahora que ya casi escapamos, hazlo por nosotros, por toda esa gente que no pudo sobrevivir, hazlo por naruto ¡maldita sea hazlo por mi!-ya no aguantaba más la presión, no era lo ideal fallar en el último momento

_10…eran los años de esos niños_

-ya falta poco, solo un poco más sakura-

_9…eran en un principio_

-ya veo el refugio sasuke-kun ¡lo veo! ¡Lo veo!-

Se alegro el tambien lo podía ver, solo unos cuantos metros más y estarían a salvo.

_8…8 segundos bastaron para que toda su alegría desapareciera, los habían alcanzado_

-escóndete atrás de mi sakura y cuando te diga que corras ¡corre al refugio y cierras la puerta!-

_7…eran los que estaban frente a ellos_

-tengo miedo sasuke kun-

-vamos sakura, no es momento de sentir miedo, no ahora ¡corre!-

Y ella corrió, sin saber que ese sería la última vez que lo viera vivo

_6…6 segundos bastaron para que ella entrara en el refugio anti bombas y sellara la puerta, calendo enseguida en cuenta que si el quedaba afuera no podría entrar y por lo tanto el…moriría_

-¡no! ¡Sasuke kun!-pero ya era tarde, al abrir la puerta solo pudo ver como miles de balas atravesaban el cuerpo de aquel niño mientras este caía muerto al suelo

_5…fueron las lágrimas que derramo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta comprendiendo que ya nada podía hacer por él._

-¿po…por…que?-un susurro de sus rosados labios se escaparon, ya no quedaba nada

_4…los golpes en la puerta_

-¿qui…en…e…s?-temblaba como una hoja

-abre si no quieres que tu muerte sea más lenta y dolorosa pequeña-una voz siseo al otro lado, ella se tapo la boca ahogando un grito-

_3…empujones a la puerta_

-¡ah!-esta vez no pudo reprimir su sorpresa al sentiré los golpes en la puerta en la cual estaba apoyada abrazando sus rodillas

¿Por qué ella? Oh claro, por la maldita profecía, la maldita profecía que hablaba del ángel más poderoso que pudiera existir, este y sus ocho guardianes. ¿Porque justamente a ella le tocaba ser ese ser celestial? ¿Por qué sus amigos tenían que morir para protegerla? ¿Y porque endemoniadamente todos crean que al tenerla a ella como trofeo ganarían poder? Pues que se jodan todos los demás, porque ella era la unica que podía brindar el poder a alguien y ella no lo haría a menos que ella lo creyese correcto-¡ah!-otro empujón a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

_2…fueron los días en que desde que su secreto callo en malas manos había sufrido lo que no sufrir en el resto de su vida_

La puerta callo, los sujetos entraron y la tomaron del cuello. Pero antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo, una bomba exploto, la última de las diez bombas que habían puesto en toda la ciudad para ¨cazarla¨. Nada quedo reconocible. De repente…

_1…oportunidad_

Una luz brillo y la que antes era una mancha de sangre y al parecer huesos rotos, se empezó a formar una persona, mas concretamente una niña, pero en su espalda dos alas se abrieron y con ellas una luz se empezó a expandir, desde el punto donde estaba pudo distinguir la figura de una chico haya a lo lejos erguirse y mirando asombrado a su dirección. Una luz a más fuerte se desprendió de su cuerpo y poco a poco todas las personas fueron reviviendo, el chico se acerco a ella.

-sabia que lo lograrías-

-¿el qué?-

-rescatarnos a todos-la tomo de una de sus manos y se fue jalando a la, destruida, ciudad

-sasuke ¿a dónde vamos?-

-vamos a buscar a los demás guardianes y a comenzar un futuro juntos-

_0…Sabes lo que haces si llegas a cero, simplemente…empiezas de nuevo y buscas todo lo que perdiste y tratas de recuperarlo, no por deber, sino porque eso es lo que quieres…_


End file.
